


Shall I compare thee to a summers night?

by Est_is_up



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, Falling in love in one day, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Tried, I also wrote this at like midnight lmao, Reader-Insert, Why Did I Write This?, more tags.as I go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Est_is_up/pseuds/Est_is_up
Summary: Turning around the bend, the two of you, came in view of a garden, twisting around a pond, filled full of brilliant white and yellow and rarely red flowers.Faye gasped. "Amazing! It's all the moon, but brighter."You laugh. "The moon pales, when set aside to your beauty."
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Reader/Original Female Character(s)





	Shall I compare thee to a summers night?

Faye is a girl from a well off, but not royal family from another isle, who came to the royal ball to find someone to marry, due to her fathers wishes.

Here's your story ( (y/n) means 'your name')  
~  
~  
~  
The ball was boring you, the idle chatter staying on only the relevant, but boring, topics like politics. The royals flirting with you seemed fake (and indeed they where, for you where the child of a wealthy king,) and the food tasteful, but in too small sizes."

(y/n), my dear child, haven't you found a friend to talk too?"

"No mother, no-one here wants to talk about anything _interesting_. Only who marrys who and what not."

"Perhaps you'll find solace in someone new then, although she may not be fit for the royal family, she does have interesting ideas. She's the daughter of a duke from a nearby province, and is refreshingly beautiful."  
You thought for a moment, quietly swirling the drink you held in a dainty glass. "Where is she?" 

Your mother took your hand and led you though the ballroom, to where a girl with red hair with little daisys braided in, and a white fairy tail dress stood, with a small guilded pocket book in hand.

Mother tapped her on the shoulder and introduced you to her, and left to find one of her many close friends to talk to.

The girl made a small curtsy tword you, and told you her name. "Hello (y/n), I'm Faye Durrham from Farvail, which I regret you'll find isn't as well off as here."

"No, no, it's it's not regrettable. I'm pleased to meet you, Faye." You gave the customary bow/curtsy and smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, what book where you reading?"

"A book of poetry, Shakespeare. One where the editor didn't mask that he wrote some or most of the sonnets to a man, which I find lovely."   
"Indeed." You where quite impressed. "I rarely find a person open to such new ideas."

"Neither do I, really." Faye started walking, her grey eyes bright and merry and gay, a promise of something new and exciting. "Would you mind it if we go the garden? What I saw of it on the way was stunning."

"Lets." You held out an arm, and Faye took it with a laugh like a wind chime.  
"In the orchard, behind the rose gardens you must have seen, I have a bed of night flowers I planted myself. Would you like to see?" 

"Yes! Quite, that would be splendid of you." 

The two of you walked out in the night air, not warm enough to remark on, but nowhere near cold enough for a jacket, you followed a maze of paving stones, laughing at jokes, and flying, glowing insects that would, on occasion bounce into a branch or delicate flower. 

Turning around the bend, the two of you, came in view of a garden, twisting around a pond, filled full of brilliant white and yellow and rarely red flowers.  
Faye gasped. "Amazing! It's all the moon, but brighter."

You laugh. "The moon pales, when set aside to your beauty."

Faye stood closer to you and held your arm, and you simply leaned your head on her shoulder. On a whim, you decided to tell a piece of poetry you changed on a summer night, not unlike this one

"Shall I compare thee to a summers night?  
Thou art more warm and bright, for gentil winds do shake the darling leaves of hay.

And summers lease hath all too short a day, sometimes too bright the eye of heaven shines, and often her silver completion dimm'd.

Every fair from fair night might decline, by chance or the moons changing course untrimm'd,

But thy eternal night shall not fade... Nor loss possession of that warm glow thou ow'st, nor shall death brag thou wander'st in her light.

So when in eternal lines to time though grow'st!

So long as we can breathes of eyes can see, so long lives this loves, and this gives life to the sea."

A silence was listened too, as each person stood in thought.  
"(y/n)? I- "  
You held her chin in your gloved hand, and gently kissed her. Of all the kisses that happened that night, this was surely the purest and most true to love itself.

The kiss broke, and the two of you looked at each other, and made a silent promise to marry as soon as possible. Or if not, find their own Friar Laurence. 

"Madame/Master (l/n)!" A new voice broke through the night air. "Madame Durrham of Farvail! You're both wanted in the grand hall." 

The two young now lovers walked back, to find the King and Queen (l/n) in a tizzy, and as well as the Master Durrham. Mother only wanted to find you as important people started to ask where you where, and Father goes along with any of Mothers wishes.

Wisking you away from your parents, and greatful you where for that, Faye took you to _her_ father. He had a great mutton chop beard, and a deep, yet rich vest, which didn't quite complement his out of style fashion he thought was in. 

"My dear! Have you found a royal husband to wed yet? I can have the marriage as soon as half a fortnight from now if you wish."

"Not quite Father," She brought you from where you where, standing awkwardly behind the tall redheaded girl. "This is who I want to marry." 

You stood there, your beautiful off-white dress (dress as in clothes, dear reader, not necessarily a gown) was catching the light from the high crystal chandeliers. Pearls and gems and little threads of gold the seamstress had insisted on, where fully exposed to the poorer mans eye, and he greedily took it all in.

"Why my dear Faye!" He clapped gidddily and rocked on his feet in joy. "You didn't tell me that you caught the eye of the Kings only child!

You where at a slight loss for words, only being taken as the hair to the throne make you feel horrible. 

Mothers strict yet soft voice cut in. "I shall think not!" She always had a knack for coming in whenever new drama was in the act of being drawn out. That's the one thing you normally could not stand, but for now? You where greatfull. "The heir will only marry a person of suitable nobility, not someone who doesn't have a drop royal blood in their veins!" Mothers usually soft clear skin was turning red, and her anger was threatening to take over her actions. 

"Mother!" You practically yelled, your voice a quiet shriek, as not to ruin everyone's time at the carefully planned ball. "What if I want to marry her too, not just her I?"

As you said that, Father, who you hadn't heard walk up, added in his 'wise words.'

"(y/n), you know it's wrong to marry someone you just met, and someone not of royal lineage? Imagine the rumors that people will tell! You can't just mar your good reputation for the sake of a single person." 

Unable to speak out against the Kings words in the state they left you in, he took you and basically dragged you across the hall into an empty chamber.   
"You will go up to your room and stay there. Do not leave until I say otherwise, or you will be punished." As the King and Queen walked away, you heard one of them say, "The nerve! To actually think about marrying a non-royal."  
  



End file.
